memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Evans
Charles "Charlie" Evans was born in 2249. However, he lost his parents in 2252, when their ship crashed on the planet Thasus. Charlie was the only survivor of the crash, but the three-year-old was cared for by the non-corporeal Thasians. The Thasians granted Charlie extraordinary powers, allowing him to survive on their inhospitable world and Charlie learned more about his human culture and language from the record banks of his crashed ship. Charlie remained alone on Thasus until he was rescued by the in 2266. He used his powers to control the crew of the Antares, who rendezvoused with the so that Charlie could be with surviving family members on Colony 5. Charlie attempted to use his powers against the crew of the Enterprise as he did on the Antares, but he found a starship to be harder to control than a freighter. As a result his powers failed, and he was returned to Thasus by the Thasians. ( ) 23rd century Charlie's family owned a shipping conglomerate known as the Evans Charter, and operated J-class freighters as part of their corporate activities. One such freighter carrying the immediate Evans family (including Charlie himself) crashlanded on the planet Thasus near Tholian space in 2252, a few weeks prior to the arrival of the in the region as part of a rescue mission. ( ) 24th century [[file:sA8.jpg|thumb|left|''Starfleet Academy'' #8:"X²".]] In 2373, Charlie once again managed to escape the confinement of the Thasians. It is believed that his powers kept him from aging. He had been abandoned long ago by the Thasians, who left and couldn't take him with them. He'd become so lonely that he began talking to himself, and because of his powers this other persona became a separate person but still maintained by the same life-force. This personality split destabilized his powers. Evans believed himself ready to return home to Earth and was rescued by a Federation prospecting ship. He promised himself it would be "different this time" - that he wouldn't become murderous again. A rendezvous was arranged with a group of Starfleet Academy cadets known as Omega Squad, but by the time Omega Squad arrived, they found that the ship was all but destroyed, and the crew gone. Omega Squad found Charlie hiding onboard the vessel claiming no knowledge of the crew's whereabouts. When the cadets discovered the truth about Charlie, he sent them to a pocket universe of his own creation, where they encountered the missing ship's crew. In reality, Evans hadn't meant to harm anyone, but the instability in his powers lead him to accidentally damage the ship; he'd sent the crew to this universe to save their lives. Cadet T'Priell managed to talk Charlie down from his rage -- she understood the split in his personality due to her own situation -- and he restored everybody to their proper place, seemingly at a great cost to himself. ( ) Appendices Appearances * * Background thumb|Charlie cameoing in Year Four, Issue 4. A character who looked very much like Charlie also made a cameo appearance in the , as a member of a crowd on Viden. However, this does not seem to be an actual appearance of the character. External link * category:humans Category:2249 births Category:Humans (23rd century)